Hide and Seek
by RedBlackSky
Summary: Alors qu'Harry a fermé le portail de la nouvelle maison des Dursley à clé à cause du criminel Sirius Black, il entend des bruits de pas dans le jardin... Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi cette personne chante-t-elle de cette voix aigüe ? Song-fic sur Hide and Seek de SeeU.


Hey ! Voici une petite song-fic assez... Sombre... Oô *n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a écrit ça*.

 **Titre** : Hide and Seek

 **Auteur** : Mouâ (RedBlackSky)

 **Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, tout appartient à J. K. Rowling... Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, elle cédera et me donneras Harry Potter contre des fraises tagada ! #lagrossegoinfre

 **Pairing** : *Bruit du vent dans le désert* Bah y en as pas !

 **Chanson** : Hide and Seek de seeU [Un vocaloid]

 **Warning** : Dans cette fiction, RYRY MEURT ! Ou alors, j'ai vraiment rien capté à ce que j'ai écris.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, épuisé. Après un mois de dur labeur, il pouvait enfin dormir tranquillement : les Dursley étaient parti en week-end chez des amis de Pétunia et son gros porc de cousin passait la semaine chez son ami John Smith, qui devait être tout aussi immonde que lui, supputait le sorcier.

Harry avait fermé toutes les issues à cause du dangereux criminel en liberté, Sirius Black. L'homme étant armé d'un pistolet, il préférait être prudent, même si une sorte d'intuition lui disait que Black avait plus à voir avec lui que ce que disait les informations. Ce nom évoquait un chien noir dans son esprit, un chien immense et terrifiant.

Bref, il fut très étonné en entendant des pas dans le jardin. Le portail était fermé et était trop haut pour être escaladé, comment était-ce possible ? Harry maudit les Dursley d'avoir déménagé, car il ne connaissait pas bien la grande maison et mit beaucoup plus de temps à arriver au vestibule qu'il n'en aurait mis au 4, Privet Drive.

 _Ding dong, ouvre ta porte, j'arrive_

 _C'est inutile de te cacher_

 _Ding dong, vas-y, ouvre la porte, j'arrive_

 _Il est trop tard pour fuir_

Harry frémit en entendant cette voix enfantine, aigüe et glaçante. Le jeune garçon s'approcha du rideau et l'écarta légèrement, ses pieds chaussés de chaussettes faisant un bruit feutré sur le tapis en laine, faisant frémir le Survivant. Il recula alors en voyant la personne devant la porte : c'était une petite fille de son âge, avec des longs cheveux blonds lui tombant en cascade dans le dos et une robe noire à volants. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux… Ils tranchaient avec sa peau de porcelaine : l'iris était carmin et le pourtour était noir de jais, d'un noir qui donnait l'impression d'absorber la lumière.

 _Lorsque tu regardes à la fenêtre, nos yeux se croisent_

 _Je veux voir de plus près ses yeux effrayés_

Harry se recula brusquement et rabattit le rideau, terrifié. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il connaissait cette fille : c'était une fille de son année à Poudlard, une Serpentard, Daphnée Greengrass si ses souvenirs étaient bon.

 _Ding dong, j'entre_

 _Dépêche-toi et fuis, jouons à chat_

 _Ding dong, j'arrive_

 _Dépêche-toi et cache-toi, jouons à cache-cache_

Harry vit la poignée de la porte tourner doucement. Il s'enfuit et se mit à courir en essayant d'être le plus silencieux que possible. Ses pieds faisaient un bruit étouffé et il haletait en se maudissant d'être aussi bruyant.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine et bloqua la porte avec la table. Puis il reprit sa respiration avec difficulté et se remit à courir pour échapper à Daphné.

 _Je pouvais entendre le son de chacun de tes pas_

 _Je pouvais entendre ta respiration saccadée_

Harry, en entendant les mots que chantait Daphnée, se mit à trembler d'épouvante. Le jeune homme cessa de se soucier du silence et se mit à courir le plus vite que possible, bénissant Dudley de l'avoir aussi souvent coursé pour se servir de punching-ball. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il courait aussi vite désormais.

Le brun s'engagea dans l'escalier, mais rata une marche. Il se rattrapa, mais cet instant d'inattention avant suffi pour que Daphnée arrive près de lui.

 _Cache-toi bien, je peux voir tes cheveux_

 _Cache-toi bien, je peux voir tes cheveux_

 _Cache-toi bien, je peux voir tes cheveux_

 _Cache-toi bien, ta tête…_

Harry se rendit compte que la fillette pouvait le voir. Terrorisé, le petit brun se réfugia dans sa chambre et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse : où se cacher ? Il pensa à se tapir sous son lit, mais cette cachette était bien trop évidente. Le dressing ? Même problème. Son regard fut alors attiré par la porte de sa salle de bain et celle des toilettes.

La maison étant gigantesque, chaque chambre possédait un dressing, une salle de bains privée et des toilettes, même celle de Harry. Le choix de ce-dernier se porta sur la dernière pièce et il referma soigneusement la porte avant de se recroqueviller à côté de la cuvette blanche.

 _Toc toc, je suis à ta porte_

 _J'entre, je ne demande pas la permission_

 _Toc toc, je suis dans ta chambre_

 _Où te caches-tu ? Le jeu est presque terminé_

Harry entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer et vi par l'espace entre la porte des toilettes et le sol les pieds chaussés de chaussettes blanches de Daphnée se déplacer dans la chambre. Elle se mit à genoux pour regarder sous le lit du brun chétif, puis se releva. Harry remarqua que ses chaussettes étaient immaculées, bien qu'elle ait marché dehors, dans la terre boueuse du jardin.

 _Dans ta chambre, je regardais sous ton lit_

 _Tu n'es pas là_

 _Je regardais ensuite dans tes toilettes_

 _Ding dong, tu es là._

En chantant ces mots, Daphnée ouvrit la porte de la cachette du Sauveur et lui fit un sourire bizarrement gentil. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se remit à chanter.

 _Ding dong, tu étais là pendant tout ce temps_

 _Tu l'es_

 _Ding dong, je t'ai trouvé maintenant_

 _Tu l'es_

 _Ding dong, j'ai gagné_

 _Tu l'es_

Une fumée noire sortit de la bouche ouverte de la petite fille et s'engouffra dans celle ouverte sur un dernier hurlement du brun. Ce dernier vit comme dans un rêve le corps de la blonde s'effondrer, sans vie. Il se releva, espérant pouvoir fuir sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mouvements, la force le contrôlant voulant simplement faire la même chose que lui. Harry sentit son esprit se déliter et il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir juste après. Il se mit à marcher dans la chambre et commença à chanter d'une voix aigüe et enfantine.

 _Ding dong, reçois ta pénalité_

 _Ding dong, le jeu est terminé_

 _Il ne reste plus personne_

 _Ding dong, au revoir tout le monde…_

Le jeune sorcier descendit l'escalier et tourna la tête en percevant une lumière étrange. Il vit son reflet dans le miroir, puis se détourna, sans se soucier aucunement de ses yeux dont l'iris était carmin et le pourtour d'un noir qui absorbait la lumière.

Le brun sortit de la grande demeure des Dursley et se mit à marcher vers un but inconnu, chantonnant doucement les mots qui avaient signés sa perte à peine un quart d'heure auparavant :

 _Ding dong, ouvre la porte, j'arrive_

 _C'est inutile de te cacher_

 _Ding dong, vas-y ouvre ta porte, j'arrive_

 _Il est trop tard pour fuir._

* * *

Voila... C'est ma première song-fic/fic d'horreur/one-shot, donc s'il-vous-plaît, aidez moi à m'améliorer dans ce domaine ! Rewiewez !

RBS


End file.
